1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic device with a cover for covering an electronic card in a recess in the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates an electronic device, such as a cellular phone, that includes a housing 90 formed with a recess 91, and an electronic card 92, such as a Subscriber Identification Module (SIM) card, mounted in the recess 91. A notch 93 extends from one side of the recess 91, and is confined by two opposite walls that are respectively formed with pivot slots 94. A cover 95 has a pivot side provided with a pivot 96 that extends into the pivot slots 94 for permitting rotation of the cover 95 between an uncovering position and a covering position, in which the cover 95 covers the electronic card 92 in the recess 91. First and second interlocking members 97, 98 are respectively formed on the cover 95 and the housing 90, and are engageable with each other for locking the cover 95 to the housing 90. The cover 95 is movable in a transverse direction relative to the pivot 96 (the pivot 96 is moved along with the cover 95 within the slots 94 in the transverse direction) so as to permit engagement and disengagement between the first and second interlocking members 97, 98.
The conventional electronic device is disadvantageous in that assembly of the cover 95 to the housing 90 is relatively inconvenient to conduct, thus resulting in a significantly increase in the manufacturing costs. Moreover, disassembly of the cover 95 from the housing 90 is relatively difficult.